Dramione: Forbidden Love
by meganpotterrr
Summary: A Dramione fanfic set in 7th year. Hermione and Draco find new friends in each other, suddenly they find themselves more than friends and fending off more and more disasters thrown their way by fate... will their love survive it? Rated M just incase... PLEASE REVIEW! NAME CHANGE DUE TO THE STORY TAKING A DIFFERENT TURN THAN I INTENDED!
1. 1 Changes

Chapter 1: Changes

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes pooled and flickered beneath her thick curly lashes as she desperately attempted to scan the blur of muggles, witches and wizards outside in the wild wind and rain. A small shudder passed through her body at the thought of being exposed to such forces, especially the rain. For as long as Hermione could remember she had hated the rain but now more so than ever because although rain had never posed any imminent danger to her it did mean one thing for sure. Uncontrollable frizz!

Hermione's battles with her own hair had commenced at the beginning of her second year at Hogwarts. She had found out that her DADA (Defence Against the Dark Arts) teacher would be none other than the 'wizard hero' Gilderoy Lockhart. In Hermione's mind he was her first real crush. Hermione grimaced at the thought. Not only had Lockhart turned out to be a total coward (and a wanker) but he was also a fraud, he had tricked all of the real hero's and stolen their stories. Although this was her reasoning for beginning her use of Sleakeazys Smoothing Potion by the time Hermione and her friends had figured out Lockhart's scheme she had grown accustomed to using this potion daily and so continued using it.

Between her second and fourth years there had been very little change in Hermione besides her height. That was until the Yule Ball. Hermione had been so flattered to be asked in no time to attend with a young man from Durmstrang, Durmstrang's champion no less, Viktor Krum. For hours before the Ball Hermione and her friend Ginny had been preparing, smoothing Hermione's hair and making her look amazing, and she felt it, she really did. On the night of the Yule Ball everyone had been amazed by Hermione's transformation. Merlin! Even Malfoy's jaw had dropped at the sight of the beautiful new Hermione not that he would admit to it. After the Yule Ball she continued dating Viktor, much to the dismay of Hermione's redhead friend Ronald. Ron had always liked Hermione from the moment she entered the carriage on their way to Hogwarts in first year. Hermione had known but she had never felt the same for him, he was like her brother. Hermione had been heartbroken when she had caught Viktor cheating on her with a girl from Beauxbatons.

This summer Hermione had spent half moping over Viktor's leaving her and half being cheered up and given a makeover by her friend Ginny. Now that the war was over there was a great weight lifted from everyone's shoulders and with Voldemort gone she, Harry and Ron could finally move on without having to be looking over their shoulders in anticipation of danger approaching. Not only did this help her move on but she changed within. Her soul felt rested, her emotions in key with her body. Merlin! She felt like Professor Trelawney the way she was rambling on!

So many unusual things had happened during the war. Malfoy had turned spy for DA (Dumbledore's Army) and the Order and thus proving where his loyalties really lay and finally gaining some respect for doing the right thing in the end and making his own decisions instead of living in his fathers shadow. Neville had had a moment of true Gryffindor bravery and had killed a horcrux, a snake named Nagini, with the sword of Gryffindor.

By now Hermione had been reliving everything in her head for around 10 minutes and her parents had been in an important phone-call with regards to their yearlong stay in Australia to start tomorrow. They had grown rather fond of the place where they had resided all of the prior year while the war was going on.

It was now 10:45am and Hermione knew full well that the train would leave at 11am so she gathered her things and leaned over to her mother and father kissing each of them on the cheek as she whispered her goodbyes. As she stepped out of the warm car she thrust her hood over her long cascading ringlets and headed into the station. Finally undercover she gently tugged her hood down and her hair slipped straight back into its original position and when she was satisfied that it looked okay she gathered her bearings and headed towards platforms nine and ten. While walking Hermione decided to go over her check-list in her head:

Train Ticket; check!

Trunk; check!

Book Bag; check!

Spare Tie; check!

Equipment Letter; check!

As Hermione came to the last item on her list she beamed a smile down towards her tie with pride.

Head Girl Badge; check!

The wall between platforms nine and ten was now visible and she devised a plan. It had been made a precaution in case muggles saw witches and wizards passing through the barrier, that they would have to pass through it subtly. Hermione chose to lean against the wall looking at her watch as if she was waiting on someone. She then silently sipped through the barrier.

Seeing her friends she felt completely overjoyed and as they all turned around each one of their jaws hit the floor. They saw their friend, the rambling, know-it-all, bookworm, in a new light. A fiery redhead stood beside the boys grinning had spruced up her normally bland uniform. Hermione had swapped her knee length skirt and grey socks with a mid-thigh skirt and white over-the-knee socks with scarlet and gold bows. Her once baggy neck height button up shirt had become a tight fitted button up with a V-neck. It was low cut and showed ample cleavage (this had been Ginny's idea). She accessorized with a dainty gold necklace with a ruby on the bottom, this, which also brought attention to her décolletage, paired with ruby stud earrings and a few red bracelets layered on her right arm. Her hair had been highlighted over the summer and was now the colour of warmed honey, it flowed in loose waves down to the small of her back.

Hermione felt herself flush, redness creeping up her neck. "Stop gawking boys, its just me, 'Mione?"

The boys looked at each other and promptly to a proud Ginny. "This was your doing eh Gin?" Harry suggested with a subtle wink. Ginny simply raised an inconspicuous eyebrow and winked straight back. They all walked together towards the Hogwarts Express and found an empty carriage.

After they got settled Hermione removed her long black robes causing the boys to falter once again because now you could _really _see her curves under her fitted blouse.

'She looks so bloody… sexy!' thought Ron, 'Why the hell did she hide _that _under those big baggy robes for so long?' If anything that had made Ron fall more for Hermione, he now knew she _had _to be his. During all of this Hermione was totally oblivious and had already pulled Hogwarts: A History onto her lap and began to read. No more than 10 minutes of peace had passed when their friend and Gryffindor housemate popped into the carriage. He stayed silent for the first minute, as he couldn't believe his eyes. When he finally spoke up all that came out was: "H-Holy Leaping Leprechauns 'Mione… when d-did you get so- so hot?"

"I'm sure I do not know what you are referring to Seamus, same old me?" Hermione pointed to her book as evidence.

"It's just your…" he stammered staring at her chest, "and your…" he gestured her tiny waist and curvaceous hips.

"Get off it Seamus." Ron spat, "Bloody Hell just go away!"

Seamus shook his head in disbelief before leaving the carriage and stealing a few last glances.

The train ride was coming to a close and Draco Malfoy was going to the meeting for the Head Boy and Girl. He had been made Head Boy much to his own surprise and had been informed that Hermione was Head Girl. She didn't yet know he was Head Boy but terms between them had been quite platonic since the war so Draco didn't worry about her re-action. He had been told to collect Hermione on his way to the meeting so her searched silently for her carriage knowing she would be with pothead and the weasel. Harry and Draco weren't exactly on speaking terms but they weren't at each other's throats like before and as for the weasel let's just say things had only gotten worse. Their family hate had been pushed aside but they still despised each other. He was almost at the end of the train when he passed her carriage. As he glanced in he gasped aloud and gawked in amazement. He saw Hermione and his mind filled with questions and thoughts.

'When did Granger become so damn hot? When had she developed curves? What had happened over the summer?' He let himself drink in every inch of her appearance from her cascading ringlets, her cute freckly nose all the way down to her legs. 'She's got some legs on her!' he thought 'Oh Merlin look at her chest, when did the little bookworm develop such beautiful boobs?' Wait had he just used the word _beautiful, _no he couldn't have, that word suggested actual feelings, which was something he had never had for any girl! While he was thinking she had turned her back to him and reached up to the shelves, her derriere in the air. 'Wow!' If he didn't know any better he would believe it was someone dressed up in a Granger suit.'

Hermione turned and flashed Draco a smirk and rolled her eyes at Ron whose face had gone red and filled with rage at the sight of his mortal enemy eyeing up _his_ Hermione. Hermione headed towards the door to leave and Ron had pulled her into a tight hug. Dazed Hermione just patted his back and pulled away. Ha-ha! Draco knew better than anyone that was a _friend zoned _hug! As Draco opened the door for Hermione to leave he nodded in acknowledgement at Harry who nodded back. Ron had enough, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?" Draco's eyes filled with emotion, it was anger, and how dare the blood traitor speak to him like that? Well, I suppose he couldn't really say blood traitor because along with his father his feelings of blood prejudice had gone away, far, far away! "In case you _hadn't_ noticed I'm the head boy?" he said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Just bugger off Malfoy!" Draco grew frustrated but decided to have some fun with it. "I'm just here to escort our lovely Head Girl to _our _meeting." Hermione was puzzled; Malfoy had called her '_lovely_'. She brushed it off and pulled him out of the carriage.

She began a civilized conversation with him. "So Malfoy how was your summer?" He had just nodded and smiled too struck and taken aback by her sudden beau- _hotness _he corrected himself. As she was talking he noticed something he never thought he would see. It was so courageous… so out of character that it didn't seem real. He had caught a glimpse of her bra. Hermione Granger was sporting an emerald green, lacy bra with a silver bow in the middle. Draco had to bite his knuckle to stop himself from audibly gasping at this sight. 'So the prude Gryffindor princess is no more?' he thought, 'this year shall be fun!'

* * *

A/N: 

This is my first ever fic so please review! The next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow morning depending on the amount of time i get on the computer!

Thanks,

Megan:)


	2. 2 This year

Chapter 2

The meeting had been extremely boring, or so thought Draco, not that he had spent much time listening. He spent most of the meeting staring at Hermione and the thing he found bewildering was that he _wasn't _staring at her body but rather at her face. 'She's so bloody pretty!' a voice in Draco's head had whispered. He shook his head to rid the thoughts. Pretty was like beautiful it had thoughts and feelings attached and Draco was not used to having true feelings for a girl.

His mind began to wander. He knew he had to make amends with Herm- _Granger_ he corrected AGAIN. He knew they were on speaking terms but he still wanted more, a friendship, a trust, anything. He planned what to say and waited until the end of the meeting until they would be alone again. His heart pounded in his chest threatening to burst through his crisp white shirt and fall to the floor in ecstasy, he wasn't used to this feeling, the feeling of actually caring for someone. All he wanted to do was apologise, speak from his heart, and win Hermione over. As a friend of course he reminded himself. Just as a friend.

The meeting ended and everyone else had cleared out, Hermione was about to leave when Draco grabbed her wrist. "What the hell Malfoy?" she asked inquisitively. He noticed she wasn't angry but curious. He pointed at his shoes and spoke. "Could you wait and walk with me? I need to tie my shoe laces." Hermione's lips slightly turned up in the corners, as she was relieved of her questioning. "Sure." He knew if he took his time tying them, he knew they had to have distance from the other prefects who had just left. He stood up and they walked out together.

"Hermione?" Draco questioned, so quietly it was almost inaudible.

Hermione's face was struck with confusion. Malfoy had just addressed her with her first name. Sure, they were getting along okay considering their past but he couldn't have lost his blood status prejudice? _Could he?_

"Hermione?" he repeated seeing the confusion on her face.

_He did it again. He called me Hermione not Mudblood or muggleborn. Not Granger, he called me Hermione! _

She eventually spoke up, "You just called me Hermione? I thought I was nothing but a _filthy little mudbl-_"

"DON'T" he raised his voice but then he controlled it, "call yourself that, don't … ever!"

This confused Hermione even more. Why did Malfoy care what she called herself?

"Just hear me out?"

Hermione nodded in approval and waited for what he was going to say, but she could have never prepared herself for what he did say.

"Hermione. I am truly sorry for everything I have ever said to you. Every time I called you a name, every time I jinxed or hexed you. I was doing it out of fear, fear of losing my family's reputation, fear of my father. I realise that what I did was utterly wrong and I didn't truly mean any of it. Well I suppose at the time I meant the things I said about you being an insufferable know-it-all but that was out of jealousy. You have no idea the rage my father felt when he found out that the girl who got the best marks in… well everything was muggleborn. He told me I was letting down the pureblood race and that I had to do better. I had to crush you. I couldn't bring myself to do it but more importantly I wasn't smart enough to do it you've always been so smart, so brave, so cute…" he stopped dead in his tracks. _Did he say that aloud? _When Hermione opened her mouth he thought she was sure to address his last comment but she just stood, mouth agape.

Hermione's head spun. Did he really mean it? Was he truly sorry? She looked straight into his eyes, which were looking straight into hers. The feelings he had shown were genuine. She didn't know what to say when her mouth fell open. Sure he'd called her cute but she knew of she addressed that he would be angry. She could address his father but that may upset him. What could she say?

"Mal- Draco, thank you for saying all of this, you didn't have to ju-" she was cut off by Draco wrapping his arms around her waist in a tight hug. He kept murmuring something into her hair it sounded like, "I am so sorry, I am, I am!"

Oh Merlin, he was _sobbing! _ Hermione had the strangest urge to console him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran one had through his hair. "Shh… its okay Draco… I'm here."

For the rest of the train ride they found an empty carriage and talked the whole way. They were laughing, joking, sharing stories and telling secrets. It was strange neither Hermione nor Draco had ever felt this comfortable in anyone else's company. Even their own friends were harder to be totally themselves around. Draco of course had to keep up a façade around his friends as a strong, manly figure. One who never lets his guard down. Whereas Hermione had to act like 'herself' this meaning a book nerd, know-it-all, rule worshipper with a studying compulsion.

"I love talking to you Hermione." Draco confided.

"I love talking to you too! Its so… easy to be myself around you!"

They laughed knowing that those are some sentences they had never expected to be saying to each other. The train came to a halt and with the screeching of the rails they said goodbye to each other with a hug and as they were pulling away Hermione kissed Draco's left cheek. He grinned bashfully and waved goodbye as he wandered off to his original carriage with a hand firmly on the cheek Hermione had just kissed, blissfully content. Hermione was shocked at her own bravery but quickly shook it off and headed back to see Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Where've you been 'Mione?" Ron asked worriedly noticing her tear stained cheeks from laughing.

"Just at the meeting." She replied not realizing that Ginny was there too and had returned straight away.

"Well why was Gin back so much quicker than you then?"

Hermione's face flashed with anxiety, "I… er-"

"I left early!" Ginny piped up, "felt too exhausted, or I would have been there until now too."

Hermione looked relieved and smiled at her friend, thanking Merlin for her quick thinking.

"We'll talk later?" Ginny mouthed.

Hermione nodded and they all left the train. It was the same as every other year except instead of Hermione's usual thoughts such as the library and classes the only thing on Hermione's mind was a certain bouncing ferret.

'This year… everything changes!' thought Hermione and for once she knew it would be for the better.

Draco stepped off the train and Blaise walked up to him. "Where'd you go mate?"

Draco was too busy looking for _her. _"Hello?"

Draco snapped out of it to see a frustrated looking Blaise standing in front of him.

"I… had an extended meeting… Head Boy stuff." He lied, "Come on, need to get to the great hall, the sorting will start soon."

Blaise raised an eyebrow in confusion; Draco never wanted to see the sorting. He brushed it off and ran to catch up with his platinum haired friend.

"Slow down mate! You'll pull something." He joked running up to Draco.

When everyone had made it into the Great Hall the ceremony began. The new headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall stepped up to the familiar podium and began her welcome speech.

'This year… everything changes!" thought Draco.


	3. 3 Trust

Chapter 3

"…Let the feast begin" professor McGonagall finished with a snap of her fingers and a mountain of delicious food appeared on the long tables.

"Hey 'Mione?" asked Ron, "I think I was given something that was meant for you." He passed her a piece of parchment with her name scrawled on it in tiny letters. Her heart skipped a beat; if Ron had opened it and it was from Draco she would have so much to explain. She used her tiny hands to unfold the parchment and read it:

_Hey Hermione, _

_Since we're friends now (wow that sounds weird doesn't it?) I was wondering if you would want to meet in the library after the feast?_

_Yours truly, _

_Draco._

Her breathing hitched and started speeding up. She had an indescribable feeling in the pit of her stomach but strangely she liked it. Ron tried to look over her shoulder but she crumpled the paper and shoved it into her robe pocket. She glanced over at the Slytherin table. Draco's eyes met hers and they locked their gaze. Their smiles grew wider and Draco winked. Hermione's heart fluttered, okay so she knew he was attractive I mean his nickname was 'The Slytherin Sex God' but she had never noticed just how silver and sparkly his eyes were or how his hair always fell perfectly. _What the bloody hell am I thinking its Malfoy! Well its Draco now but its Draco my friend… that's it! Right? _Ron noticed Hermione's eyes filled with love and wildly whipped his head around to see who she was looking at but apparently she had noticed and broken eye contact with whoever he was. Ron did know one thing though, he had to have sent that note, and he would find out who it was if it was the last thing he did because one day he would make Hermione his own and nobody was going to stop him.

"Could the Head Boy and Girl wait behind after the feast to find out their sleeping arrangements?"

What did she mean by sleeping arrangements? Draco wondered silently. Surely they would stay in dorms the same as every other 7th year? I mean that would be logical right? They wouldn't have to bunk with the prefects would they? Draco couldn't stand that Pansy had made prefect even though she was in 7th year. It wasn't fair there was no escaping her, the desperate bint.

After the feast the students all cleared out, all except Hermione and Draco. They looked at each other and smiled. Their new friendship would make their rounds at night so much easier knowing that they wouldn't be with an enemy.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall started, "I am well and truly aware that you do not get along together but I must suggest for the good of the school and of your own reputations as head pupils that you settle your differences and make amends."

Hermione and Draco grinned at each other knowingly. They were going to have some fun with this.

"Why should I have to deal with this Mudblood?"

"… And why should I have to get along with this arrogant bloody fool?"

Hermione looked at Draco to show that she didn't mind the word Mudblood for a bit of fun. He breathed a sigh of relief and returned to his signature scowl.

"Well I'm afraid that is just how the cookie crumbles. Now about your sleeping arrangements…"

Draco gulped and Hermione wondered why he was acting so uptight.

"You will be sharing living quarters" McGonagall paused as Draco once again sighed in relief, "there is a dorm for you both behind the painting of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor on the seventh floor." Both of the students gasped, "Yes, yes it is a fair bit of walking! However you will find your surroundings very… sufficient. There is a common room and a staircase, which will take you to both of your bedrooms. Each bedroom has an attached bathroom."

Both of the students gawked. Neither of them had ever had amenities such as this at Hogwarts. They knew how lucky they were, the honour of being Head pupils _and _brand new living quarters.

"That is all… off you go!" McGonagall shoo-ed them and they promptly left with smiles on their faces.

When they were out of earshot Draco whispered "Library!" Hermione followed him and they reached the library. They spoke for hours about how great this was going to be. two friends, living right across the hall from each other. It was weird how fast their friendship had developed; they had gone from being acquaintances to being able to tell each other anything within a matter of hours. It had taken Draco years to fully trust Blaise and even at that he couldn't let down his wall in front of anyone except Hermione. As for Hermione herself the only person besides Draco that she was totally herself around was Ginny this had taken a matter of weeks to find out she could trust Ginny completely. The only thing with Ginny was that most of the time she was easy to break if you wanted to know something.

"Draco?"

"Mhmm?"

"You're a great friend."

"Now, now! Don't go soft on me Hermione?"

"No I mean it, I feel like I can talk to you about anything."

"You can."

Hermione pulled Draco into a tight hug, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head in the crook of his neck. Draco felt his heartbeat quicken, her touch was electric and he had no idea why. He snaked his arms around her waist and held her close. He felt like her head fit perfectly into his neck and he breathed in her scent, she smelled like vanilla and strawberries. She nestled her head in further and he dropped his head onto the top of hers. She felt safe; there was no other word for it. He held her in his strong arms for a few minutes more as she breathed deeply; she smelled peppermint, peppermint and almond. In his arms she was sure she was protected it was _perfect._

"Perhaps we should go to our dorm… it's getting late." He whispered in her ear causing her body to erupt into a million goose bumps. His breath tickled her neck and she giggled. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. They both drew away and she looked up into his eyes. Silver met brown and suddenly Draco had the urge to kiss her. He restrained himself and pecked her cheek. It was already going so fast without complicating things, besides he had only ever felt _want _before, lust of sorts but this was far from it, dare he say it could have been love. Hermione blushed wildly when he kissed her.

They began walking back to their dorm and without realising they had linked hands. His pale fingers entwined within her slim tanned fingers, they fit perfectly.

They returned to their dorm and parted ways after saying goodnight.

Draco had a strange feeling that he would sleep _very_ well tonight. Across the hall Hermione had thought the very same thing.


	4. 4 Forbidden Love

Chapter 4

A stream of light broke into the window illuminating the dancing particles in the air. With the light filling up more and more of the room dawn broke and the warmth from the air outside flushed into Hermione's bedroom causing her to stir. Morning had arrived and Hermione had been extremely sad to wake up from her wonderful dream. Too bad it was just a dream she thought as she sat up and stretched. Hermione started getting ready and began contemplating her dream.

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

_Hermione had just left the Great Hall after the Halloween feast and was walking back to her dorm when a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her into an alcove. Hermione felt a clammy hand cover her mouth while another arm snaked around her waist, she felt warm breath against her ear causing goose bumps to erupt all over her body. "W- who's there?" the hand around her waist squeezed her close to the body behind her. The familiar feeling of warm breath on her neck made her shudder. "Hermione, it's okay its just me, Draco." Draco felt her body relax into his and she spun around to face him. Brown eyes met Grey. Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes and whispered, "Thanks for giving me a heart-attack." He was dumbfounded; he had lost all function of his voice and found himself staring into her endlessly beautiful eyes. Hermione froze as she noticed Draco staring directly into her eyes; evidently, he had lost all intention to reply. She felt his body move towards her and his eyes shifted to her lips. 'Oh my god. This is it!' Hermione mirrored his movement and swung her body into his. Draco lowered his head to rest against hers and breathed heavily. Hermione locked her eyes to his and as their lips met her eyes fluttered shut. The feeling was as though everything else in the world was gone, it had just vanished all that was left was her and Draco and the feeling of pleasure in her gut. He had kissed her. On cloud nine, Draco had lifted his arms to her waist and pulled her into resting against him completely. His head was so filled with thoughts but he pushed them all aside and focused on the fact that he was doing what he had wished to do since the 1__st__ of September, he had kissed the one girl he had felt true feelings for, he hadn't known what those feelings were until the moment their lips brushed against each other. He loved her, truly loved her._

_**END OF DREAM SEQUENCE**_

Little did Hermione know that straight across the hall in a similarly lit room a lightly snoring Draco was enjoying the same blissful dream of a forbidden love. Little did she know that he felt the same way. But one thing she did know was that she would have to swat these feelings away, they were supposed to be head pupils and friends, feelings like this would ruin everything.

Draco woke with a start. _WHAT THE HELL?_ He was gobsmacked. How could he think of Hermione this way, she had only just become his friend. Of course he had thought of her as 'pretty' since the Yule Ball but he had never thought of her in this way. He could not be developing feelings. It was not a Malfoy thing to do. Not that he was proud to be a Malfoy. Besides, even if he thought about her that way she'd never feel the same way. Would she? His mind started spinning, overcome with thoughts. He sat on the edge of his bed and slowed his breathing, telling himself not to over analyse. He calmed himself, collected himself and headed for the common room not prepared for what he was about to see.

In the common room Hermione was laying on the recliner with a small paperback book in her hand, she hadn't been bothered to change before she came out so she was wearing an oversized t-shirt which hung off of one shoulder exposing the corner of her silver lace bra. It stopped upper mid thigh and exposed more skin than was usual for Hermione even with her makeover during the summer. Her hair was tied loosely in a bun on top of her head and a few stray wisps of hair fell to frame her face. The freckles on her nose bunched together as she read, her eyes darting from side to side, line to line and suddenly they stopped moving. She sensed a presence in the room. She slowly lifted her eyes from the book after placing a finger to where she had stopped. Stood in front of her no more than five yards away was a shirtless Draco, ogling at her. He hadn't seemed to notice her looking up at him at first because his eyes were still drinking in her form. Her long toned legs, her exposed shoulder and bra, her careless hair. She looked gorgeous. By the time he had stopped ogling he looked to her face, which was over taken with a blush, and he noticed she wasn't looking at his face. She was staring with no regard, right at his toned stomach, her eyes tracing the 'v' leading to his boxers. He let out a slight chuckle and made his way over to her chair.

"Morning beau- 'Mione" he corrected with a red face.

"Morning Draco"

"How did you sleep?"

"Great" she lied, it had taken her hours to get to sleep the night before, all she could think about was _him._

"Yeah, me too." He agreed, "What do you have first?" he sat on the recliner opposite Hermione.

"Actually I have a free period this morning, what about you?"

"Imagine that, me too!" Draco smirked knowing fully well he was supposed to be attending ancient runes.

MEOWWWW! There was a clatter from Hermione's room and Crookshanks flew out and onto Hermione's lap, tearing at her bare legs incredulously. For what seemed like forever he clawed, scratched, bit, dug into her skin and she could tell he was filled with a demon, possessed maybe but this was on her cat. There were so many bloody lines, cuts, bruises, gashes, bite marks forming on Hermione's legs and Draco had already grabbed the cat thrown it to the side and lifted her up, only to sit down and place her on his lap. Her face was panic-stricken and she blinked rapidly.

"Stupefy" He yelled at the bewitched cat, wishing he could have killed it then and there for hurting his 'Mione.

"Scurgio." Draco murmured under his breath, holding his wand to Hermione's injured thighs. This was a spell he used to use frequently after many of his fathers infamous beatings. The cuts faded and there was no trace of them on her skin.

"I- I have no idea w- what came over Crookshanks, Draco." Hermione began only to be cut off by Draco pulling her head into his chest. "Are you okay 'Mione? My god I have never been so scared in all my life and I grew up with Lucius." He heard a muffled noise. He quickly realised he was holding her so tightly she had her mouth pressed to his chest and couldn't speak clearly. She pulled back and leant forward resting her head against Draco's. It seemed all too familiar. He leaned in to kiss her but decided on the less risky approach raising his head half an inch and placing a kiss on the end of her nose. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again 'Mione, I thought you were going to faint when you saw that blood,"

Dazed Hermione looked up and absentmindedly raised her hand to where his soft lips had pressed her skin.

"Thank you for healing me Draco." She murmured before lifting his chin and placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Thanks."

His whole body lost its stiffness and he held her for a moment, wondering whether she believed they were best as friends. One thing was for sure though. He saw the look in her eyes and he could tell, she loved him too. The only question was did she love him like a friend, like a brother maybe? Perhaps his dream may come true one day because maybe, just maybe she loved him the same way he loved her. He could only hope.


	5. 5 It is time

Chapter 5

Those few moments when Draco had held Hermione in his arms had seemed to last a lifetime and when they pulled from each other Draco felt as though part of him had gone with her. He felt a longing for her touch, just to have her so close to him, for another moment. To feel her breath against his skin, it made him feel… complete.

Hermione sighed internally when he let go of her but she forced a smile. Why was it that Draco had her feeling things she had never before felt. She had felt love for Krum, or so she had thought… but the feelings she was experiencing for Draco were so unnatural to her, foreign even. Whenever he was near she'd experience such butterflies and her stomach would twist into a tight knot. The real problem however was when they touched, her skin burst into goose bumps and her heart began racing. As worked up as this made her feel she had never been as relaxed as she was in his arms.

Hermione and Draco sat for a moment and talked over what had just happened until they were both no longer in shock and they had failed to realise that Hermione was still sitting on Draco's lap and his hand was still clutching hers. It was comforting that although she was no longer in his arms he was still there.

"So… what do you say to a walk around the black lake until we have class?" Draco widened his eyes at Hermione's question. Yes, she was a Gryffindor but he'd never known her to be so brave, she'd never have done this before, not with the weasel staring over her shoulder constantly.

"Sounds great!" Draco said, almost too enthusiastically for his 'Slytherin Scowler' reputation.

"I guess I should go get ready then?" gesturing to her huge t-shirt Hermione began to leave the room. "I'll be ready in 10 minutes, you'd better be ready too!" she said playfully.

All of the warmth in the room seemed to have gone with Hermione and Draco was now left alone and in shock with what had just happened. Draco just shook his head in disbelief and left to get ready. One thing was for sure he was not going to be late for this.

Hermione bolted up the staircase and into her room; she slammed the door shut and tore her clothes off. She stood in front of her mirror and toyed with her hair until it looked just right, her curls weren't as small today and her hair fell in more of a loose wavy style. She rummaged recklessly in all of her drawers searching for the perfect outfit. She threw her wardrobe doors open. It was a sunny day and there was a slight breeze in the air. Hermione figured that it was warm enough for shorts so she grabbed her light wash denim shorts and a red tie-dye t-shirt. It would have to do. After putting her clothes on she slid a fine glaze of pale pink lip-gloss over her plump lips and smoothed a few layers of black mascara onto her thick, curly lashes. Satisfied with how she looked she left her bedroom and began to walk down the stairs to the common room, early as usual, to see Draco.

In Draco's room he was panicking, running around, frantically grabbing at random t-shirts hoping the perfect one was just going to appear in his hands. He could have given himself a slap for letting his room get so untidy, how could he find anything in here? A thought flashed to his mind. "Accio favourite t-shirt." He muttered with out any of his usual confidence he hadn't believed this could work however much to his surprise his favourite top appeared in his hands freshly washed and ironed. He tore off his shirt and slid the top over his biceps. His head came through the neck hole and his hair was ruffled and messy, he really couldn't be bothered with gel today so he ran his hand through his hair and shrugged his shoulders as he walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs to the common room.

He entered the common room and saw Hermione sitting on the same recliner, the same one that they had been holding each other in earlier. She looked gorgeous, Merlin! She walked behind the chair and covered her eyes with his hand. "Guess who?" he whispered huskily. Her mouth turned into a smile and her eyes fluttered open under his hand, tickling his palm. "Oh… I don't know, perhaps it's Draco." He pulled his hand off of her mouth and began to walk around to the front of the chair. "Good guess!" Hermione's face grew redder and redder. She was so embarrassed. Draco hadn't noticed he had seemed to forget to put trousers on, he was wearing only his boxers, and they were a well-known muggle brand called 'Calvin Klein's'. How could she tell him? He seemed to have noticed her face going red and took pride in it thinking it was because of him, he just didn't suspect it was her with holding of laughter at his expense.

"Um… Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"You seem to have forgotten you might need trousers?"

Draco's face flushed. He didn't even reply, he just ran to his room and slammed the door.

Hermione was left in the common room giggling to herself. She couldn't hold her laughter in for any longer. He was smirking when he had come down the stairs and within ten seconds he had gone running up the exact same stairs humiliated, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him though, he wasn't used to humiliation, even in front of people who he had grown up with, never mind in front of someone who had just recently became his friend. 'Friend' the word felt like acid on her tongue. She knew for sure that she liked him as more than a friend but she was terrified that the feelings wouldn't be returned. So terrified she had thought about breaking off the friendship. She couldn't do it though because every time he was near she had this uncontrollable urge to stay with him and be close to him, he had never moved away but she reckoned a girl like her never had a chance with the 'Slytherin Sex God'.

Hermione had been so deep in though that she hadn't noticed Draco watching her thinking, she was totally oblivious of it. Draco himself was mesmerised. He saw Hermione's eyes pool with thought; she was biting her lower lip subconsciously and her brow was furrowed. Draco dared to move after a few minutes watching her think but she hadn't noticed. What on earth was she thinking about that had her so distracted. This thought made Draco queasy, what if she was thinking about someone special. What if she wanted Draco's opinion on her fancy man? Nope, he wasn't going to let that happen. He ran up to the recliner and pulled Hermione off of it and threw her over his shoulder, mock marching around the room. She giggled furiously; her thoughts had disappeared the second Draco's arms grabbed hold of her waist and whipped her over his shoulder. Her stomach was corroded with butterflies, whirling and dancing around. Draco came to a stop and slid Hermione down his chest until their foreheads met.

Draco had decided that he had nothing to lose, he was going to get his Hermione if it was the last thing he did. He, then and there, began to make his move. Her head was warm against his, her eyes enchanting. He breathed out and stared at her lips, they were so pink, so plump. It was time.

* * *

YOU GUYS ARE GONNA HATE ME! SORRY BUT THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER ON TONIGHT! I'M GOING TO HAVE A HUGE CHAPTER ABOUT THEIR TIME AT THE LAKE AND MAYBE HERMIONE HAS A DECISION TO MAKE? SORRY FOR THE CAPS, THE BUTTON IS STIFF.

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS!


	6. 6 Every time

Chapter 6

Hermione noticed Draco's eyes move to her lips and she was completely stunned. What was she supposed to do, this was so foreign to her even after her and Krum's relationship, this was different, it was delicate and loving, he was staring at her lips and when she saw him move forward she mirrored his image and her eyes fluttered shut. Draco couldn't believe it she had closed the gap between them and as their lips brushed against each other his eyes had also shut. The kiss was long, sweet and loving. It was unlike anything Draco had ever experienced most of the kisses he had received had been desperate and possessive either that or they had been so urgent and demanding. He much preferred this but he wondered whether that was because it was the current girl of his dreams he was kissing, and she was kissing him back. Hermione's heart was racing, she was kissing Draco Malfoy, she didn't know why and she didn't care but she was kissing the guy of her dreams and in that moment everything else in the world had faded away. All that was left was Hermione, Draco and the feelings within the both of them. This exact moment in time was utterly and astonishingly perfect.

After a few minutes Draco began to pull away leaving a trail of delicate kisses from Hermione's mouth to her ear and he whispered, "That's exactly how I feel about you 'Mione. I love you!" Hermione was dumbfounded, a Malfoy confessing his feelings? Surely this couldn't be true? She smiled at him anyway and cleared her throat; her stomach was twisting itself into a tight knot. "Draco, why don't we head for the lake and sit and talk for a while?" She had completely avoided his statement. Draco began to panic. What if she really did like someone else? What if he'd just made a fool of himself? What if, inside she was regretting kissing him back? Or worse, what if she hadn't felt anything afterwards? He was done with being shy about it he needed his feelings out in the open.

"Hermione, be upfront with me here? Did that kiss make you feel anything, anything for… me?"

Hermione's mind filled with a thousand thoughts. What if he was trying to catch her out? What if he didn't feel anything? What if they wouldn't be friends anymore? No, she was done with this. It was time for her Gryffindor courage to shine through and be seen.

"Yes, Draco. It did and I ha-"

A pair of lips connecting with her own, smothering her cut her off. It was more passionate than before but it was loving, kind, sweet, it told their whole story. She knew he had feelings for her too now. And it was about time, for the past 2 days she had been worrying that he didn't instantly feel what she did. As Draco disconnected their lips she looked to the ground and smiled.

"Hermione, I need you to know that ever since I turned spy for the Order and you were so instantly welcoming to me, well after I apologised that is, I knew I had feelings for you and I wasn't sure until after the meeting on the train what they were but now I know. I figured out as soon as we started talking, you are so incredibly adorable and I know that I am deeply, madly in love with you and I know that every time I see you my heart skips a beat. Every time we touch it feels like there's some sort of adrenaline running through my veins. Every time we break apart it's as if a part of me goes with you and I'm not complete until you are back with me. Hermione, I cant believe I am confessing all of this, I mean Malfoy men don't tend to get all soppy but I need you to know how I feel about you and I need to know how you feel about me."

"Draco, I feel the exact same way about you. I was worried that you wouldn't think of me that way since for years we were enemies but I still couldn't stop myself from loving you. I just couldn't do it Draco, from the moment you asked about all of the animosity to be forgotten I knew you had a kind heart and before I knew it I had fallen for you. I am not afraid to admit it Draco, I love you!"

They stood quietly for a minute and Draco reached out, grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the door. "C'mon let's go to the lake already 'Mione!"

They walked hand in hand down to the fourth floor when a familiar pug faced girl walked out in front of them. It was Pansy Parkinson, the school slut. Her tiny beady eyes screwed up when she turned the corner. Thankfully Draco and Hermione had the same idea to drop hands as they heard footsteps.

"Why are you walking with the Mudblood?" Pansy screeched, as though Hermione was a diseased rodent.

Draco's fists clenched at that vile word. "I'm talking to her about Head of school stuff, is that a problem with you Pansy?"

"No, of course not Draco, I haven't seen you since the start of term, I've missed you."

"Pansy, it's been two days?"

"Just meet me in the empty potions class on the second floor after dinner." Pansy winked.

"No, thanks Pansy. I'm not interested in _wasted_ goods."

Hermione snorted loudly and walked off just to the end of the hall so that Draco could still catch up after he warned off pug-face. Draco ran up to her and snaked his arms around her waist, his platinum hair fell into his eyes and Hermione turned to face him and brushed it out of his face with a delicate hand. His eyes warmed up as her skin touched his and he breathed in her scent. He lovingly held her in his strong arms and lifted her slightly.

"I've just realised we can do _this_…" and with a faint popping sound they were on the lake. Hermione had her eyes closed from apparating. It was still uncomfortable for her, she also hadn't realised how they'd landed. Hermione was sitting on top of Draco's crotch, straddling him and he was lying on the grass, smirking proudly. Hermione rolled her eyes at his smirk and giggled as she slid down next to him. They stared at the clouds for a while. Draco's arm was around Hermione's waist and her head was on his chest. They lay blissfully unaware that class changes were due and students would see them. Silently they lay in each other's company soaking in their newfound love.

The beautiful silence was broken by an all too familiar voice.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

It was Ron. Shit.


	7. 7 Reason

Chapter 7

Ron's face filled with emotion at the sight he never before expected to see. Why the hell was Hermione even with Malfoy, never mind the fact that she was laying by the lake with his arm around her.

Ron's eyes showed all emotion. Rage; at how comfortable Hermione had looked next to his mortal enemy. Anger, at how Malfoy had somehow gotten close enough to _his_ Hermione to be able to hold her in his arms. Guilt; because he had never been able to comfort Hermione, never been able to console her. Sadness that Hermione was peacefully laying in the ferret's arms, head on his chest, breathing with him. Ron suddenly felt dizzy, his mind was too overtaken with thoughts to properly analyse what he was about to do. He knew Hermione had noticed him and she had promptly pulled away from Draco at the sight of the emotion in his eyes. Draco felt Hermione leave his side and so opened his eyes to see what was going on. All he saw was Hermione grasp her cheek in horror and pain. He looked around and he saw the weasel's raised right hand. Ron had just _slapped_ Hermione. Draco was having none of it. He jumped to his feet and flew into a rage.

"YOU JUST HIT HER! SHES SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND, HOW COULD YOU?"

"I- I…" Ron had no words; he couldn't believe what he had just done. He had just hit the girl he bloody well loved. Before he knew it a pale white fist was coming straight for his face and he hadn't even the slightest desire to move away he knew he was going to get what he deserved. He let it hit and fell backwards, clutching his nose. He moved his hand away from his face and saw that it was filled with blood. Draco had now rushed over to Hermione who stood in utter shock as to what had just happened and started babbling like a fool.

"Hermione, are you okay? Oh Merlin, I am going to kill that weasel. How dare he lay a hand on you. Just wait until-"

"Draco, please stop for a minute."

Hermione's mind was reeling with the events of the previous few minutes. Her best friend had just slapped her and the boy who used to be her mortal enemy but was now practically her boyfriend had punched him in the face. She felt her knees growing weak and Draco pulled her up by her waist.

"Let's go to the library 'Mione, you need to sit down somewhere."

Draco held Hermione until they reached the library and he found a table in between two bookshelves and sat Hermione down at it. He walked to the end of the bookshelves and set a charm on it that would assure anyone who went near it would suddenly remember a very important meeting or errand they had to run. He blindly whisked around and fell to his knees in front of Hermione. He asked if she was okay and she just silently nodded, after a few minutes Draco had her mumbling conversation and talking him over what had happened.

"… And I told him that we were getting closer and resolving our differences as head pupils and he started laughing, I thought that would be it, but then he practically screeched in my face he said, 'that's what you call resolving differences, I call it being a stupid slag' and that's when he slapped me, but Draco he really didn't mean to hurt me. I could tell by the look on his face as soon as he'd done it."

Draco filled with rage, not only had he hit his best friend, who was also a girl! He had called her a 'stupid slag'? Ron would not know what hit him when Draco was done with him. Fortunately Hermione knew the look on Draco's face and stopped his train of thought.

"Don't dare do anything Draco! Please, I know he didn't mean it. Besides next time I see him I'm just going to tell him to keep his distance from me until he can realise that I'm not interested in him and can control his emotions."

Hermione was waiting for a forceful and angry retort from Draco but she saw his eyes soften and a smile spread across his face.

"Well, how would you like to give him a reason?"

"Draco, a reason for what?"

"Reasons to help him realise that you're not interested in him. I believe I can arrange a reason…"

"I beg your pardon… what are you saying?"

"Hermione, how about this. You send the message loud and clear to the weasel by becoming my girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Sorry, I should really ask more properly. Hermione would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Well, yes but-"

"Then it's settled… we make it official tomorrow at breakfast. Walk into the great hall hand in hand to add effect… I'll even sit at the Gryffindor table."

"Do you really wa- wait a minute… did you just say you'd sit at the Gryffindor table?"

Draco nodded and lowered his gaze.

"You would do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you 'Mione."

With that Hermione leapt into Draco's arms and squeezed him tightly. She told him that nothing would make her happier than to do exactly what Draco had said. Her heart was thumping in her chest. He wanted it to be official, public even. He was not ashamed of her. He rose from his knees holding Hermione up and sat on the edge of a chair. He lifted the charms he had put on the bookcases and spoke softy into Hermione's ear.

"I swear 'Mione from the moment this becomes public, I'm going to make sure that no other guy comes anywhere near you. I'll have you know that us Malfoy's are extremely possessive guys. I'll not have anybody trying to get off with you. You're mine now."

From any other guy this could have sounded desperate and clingy but she knew this was Draco trying to be sweet and she wasn't going to turn it down. She did wonder what he meant though. Why would any guy try to 'get off' with her, she was a 'bookworm prude' as she had been so eloquently reminded most of her days at Hogwarts.

Little did Hermione know that soon she was about to understand fully what Draco had meant because although she hadn't noticed it, most of the guys in Hogwarts had been staring at her for the past two days, and it was only about to get worse.


End file.
